1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pre-natal sound system and more particularly pertains to providing music and other entertaining and educational sounds to a yet unborn infant in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pre-natal sound systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, pre-natal sound systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing sounds to a yet unborn infant are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,775 issued Jan. 11, 2005 to Sailors relates to a Fetal Educator Strap and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 447,623 issued Apr. 6, 1999 to Romo relates to Pre-Natal Audio Belt.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a pre-natal sound system that allows for providing music and other entertaining and educational sounds to a yet unborn infant in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
In this respect, the pre-natal sound system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing music and other entertaining and educational sounds to a yet unborn infant in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved pre-natal sound system which can be used for providing music and other entertaining and educational sounds to a yet unborn infant in a safe, convenient, and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.